


Caught In A Net

by BanginDisney



Series: Taboo Disney [2]
Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Face Slapping, Slapping kink, Sleep Sex, Tit Slapping, dubcon, somophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanginDisney/pseuds/BanginDisney
Summary: Prince Eric decides to take advantage of the fact that Arel can’t make any sounds and sneaks into her chambers her first night. Mind the tags, don’t like? Don’t read.
Relationships: Ariel/Eric (Disney)
Series: Taboo Disney [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771111
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	Caught In A Net

**Author's Note:**

> Number Two is here!

It was late and the castle had shut down for the night. They’d sent Ariel off to bed hours ago as she'd been exhausted from her busy day. Eric had to stay up and complete quite a bit of prince duties.However, when he was finally heading off to bed he passed Ariel’s room and noticed she’d forgotten to close the door. Or perhaps she simply hadn’t thought to, she was rather odd. She was a very dumb, but beautiful young girl. Most pequirely was she couldn’t seem to talk, or really make any sound at all.

As Eric thought these thoughts over his eyes travelled up and down the hallway to confirm he was completely alone. Quickly and without a sound he slipped into the room and closed the door behind him. Then he locked it with a tiny * _ click _ *.

Ariel had also forgotten to blow out her bedside candle so he could see her form hidden under a blanket. The candle was halfway melted so Eric didn’t waste any time. He’d already decided he was going to do this. It’s not like she could tell anyone anyway.

He slipped off his tight riding pants along with his flowy shirt. He moved over to the bed once he was left in only his underclothes. Ariel looked sound asleep. The prince slowly peeled back the blankets to reveal her body and he held back a gasp. She’d gone to sleep in the nude? Where did this strange girl come from where such customs would exist? Wherever it may be he thanked the gods for its existence. He carefully pulled out his cock from his underclothes.

Eric reached out for Ariel’s stomach as he watched her face. His fingers gently touched the soft skin and she didn’t move a muscle. As the seconds stretched on he got bolder and his fingers began to travel up. Again, Ariel gave no movements. Eric began to slowly squeeze her young tits and she remained peacefully unconscious. She was only two years younger than Eric, sixteen, but her body was developing beautifully.

When she didn’t wake from him fondling her breasts Eric slipped his hand down to her pussy. Eric had to hold back a moan when he found it was still naturally hairless. As he slowly began to rub the soft skin he began to stroke his cock. The entire time he watched her young sleeping face and it only turned him on more. Eric gently took one of her hands and placed it on his cock, wrapping it around his length before he began to thrust into her hand while molesting her underage pussy.

He stopped before she could wake up and Eric carefully climbed on top of the bed and hovered over the sleeping girl. The prince took told of his cock and slowly led it to her opening. He took one more look at her unconscious face before shoving his cock inside her.

Ariel’s eyes flew open the second he bottomed out and he let out a groan at the terrified confusion he saw.

Ariel’s head swiveled around the room as she tried to figure out what was going on and tears came to her eyes as the searing pain in her cunt became apparent.

Her eyes finally looked up into Eric’s, and all that rested there was confusion. Why was he doing this? Why was he hurting her? Why wouldn’t he stop?

She tried to push against his chest to get him to move off of her, but he just kept fucking into her tight virign pussy.

“You’re so tight. Fuck, always wanted a little royal slut. Someone to fuck who would have to do whatever I wanted,” he admitted as he rocked his hips into her over and over again as she cried silently. “You’re perfect. Can’t tell anyone what I make you do,” he barked out a laugh before grabbing her tits roughly as he fucked her.

The prince squeezed her tits and pounded his large cock into her underage cunt over and over again.

As scared as Ariel was she did feel her walls start to slicken and her clit grew hard and swollen. 

“What’s this?” the prince grinned and fucked his hips into her particularly hard. “You little slut! You actually like this don’t you? Love being raped by the prince, huh? Love having royal cock inside you bitch?” He slapped her across the face and grinned as her head flung to the side and her fiery hair cascaded over her pale skin. “Now your gonna take the prince’s cum you little whore!”

Eric started pounding his large cock into her tight teen cunt as he grabbed and slapped her tits. He loved her little body, the tiny virgin cunt was perfect wrapped around his cock.

“Take it you little bitch!” He cried out as he shot thick strips of hot cum deep inside Ariel’s teen pussy.

He kept his cock inside her and rode through his orgasm as he filled the young girl full of cum. He panted softly before finally pulling out with a smirk.

“I’ll be back tomorrow night, slut. Don’t tell,” he laughed loudly at the last words and left Ariel in a puddle of cum.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all had a nice good cum to this. Hit me up on tumblr with prompts at the same user.


End file.
